Portals Set (PvZH)
If you’re wondering, this project is under construction. Music This is the music for the Portal Set. I made it by myself. It took me about 1 hour. Please watch and comment in the comments below on this song. This song is used in the same way as the Galactic Gardens theme. https://flat.io/score/5c727e79580c603bb9d38288-pvz-heroes-portal-set-theme-fanmade Balance Changes Guardian: Cosmic Nut - Added Tribe: Now has Cosmic Kabloom: Cosmic Mushroom - Added Tribe: Now has Cosmic ”Cannot be hurt this turn” Trait - Now exclusive to Kabloom as well as Guardian, Kabloom now has 2 cards with this trait Mega-Grow: Cosmic Pea - Added Tribe: Now has Cosmic Smarty: Cosmic Bean - Added Tribe: Now has Cosmic Jelly Bean - Traits and ability change: Now has jumpy. No longer has "Gets +1 Health and Strength when a plant or zombie receives the bounce effect" Solar: Cosmic Flower - Added Tribe: Now has Cosmic Beastly: Cosmic Yeti - Added Tribe: Now has Cosmic Brainy: Cosmic Scientist - Added Tribe: Now has Cosmic Crazy: Cosmic Dancer - Added Tribe: Now has Cosmic Hearty: Cosmic Sports Star - Added Tribe: Now has Cosmic Sneaky: Zombie Chicken - Traits and ability change: Now has escape, no longer has ability Fire Rooster - Traits and ability change: Now has escape, no longer has "When a plant is placed here, this moves to a random lane" Space Pirate - Traits and ability change: Now has escape, no longer has "When a plant is placed here, this moves to a random lane" Cosmic Imp - Added Tribe: Now has Cosmic New Traits Jumpy: Gets +1 Health and Strength when anything is bounced. Exclusive to Smarty and Sneaky. Hypnotism: Anything that hurts this has a 50% chance to do damage to itself equal to its current attack instead of combat in its lane. Escape: When a plant is placed here, this moves to a random lane. Exclusive to Sneaky. New Cards Guardian Kabloom Mega-Grow Smarty *This is a list of plants that Radish Revolver can conjure: * Radish Revolver * Rescue Radish * Veloci-radish Hatchling * Veloci-radish Hunter Solar Beastly Brainy Crazy Hearty Sneaky Mystic Plants and Zombies Duos Duos is a new mode in Plants vs Zombies Heroes, released alongside the Portals Set. It is a 2v2 battle, and players share 50 health and the same block-o-meter. When a block happens, both players gain superpowers, which they can both use. Players can boost their partner’s fighters in battle. Here is the battle process: # Player 1 Zombies Phase # Player 2 Plants and Plant Tricks Phase # Player 1 Zombie Tricks Phase # Fight! # Player 3 Zombies Phase # Player 4 Plants and Plant Tricks Phase # Player 3 Zombie Tricks Phase # Fight! Duos battles can only be played in tournaments, where the requirement is beating Level 50 of both campaigns. When you win battles, you get +3 points. If you lose, you get +1 points. There are 4 leagues in tournaments: Bronze, Silver, Gold and Platinum. If you place Top 5 the monthly tournament, you go up a league. If you Place Bottom 5 in the monthly tournament, you go down a league. Every season there is a special Event card. You can get a maximum of 3x of that card (1 every month). You are placed in a tournament based on your Multiplayer Battle Ranking. Ultimate = Platinum. Taco = Gold. Gold = Silver. Silver = Bronze. Bronze = Bronze. Wood = Bronze. Here are the rewards: Bronze 1st Place - 200 Gems, 3 Portal Packs 2nd Place - 100 Gems, 2 Portal Packs 3rd Place - 50 Gems. 1 Portal Pack Silver 1st Place - 300 Gems, 5 Portal Packs 2nd Place - 200 Gems, 3 Portal Packs 3rd Place - 150 Gems, 2 Portal Packs Gold 1st Place - 400 Gems, 7 Portal Packs 2nd Place - 300 Gems, 4 Portal Packs 3rd Place - 250 Gems, 3 Portal Packs Platinum 1st Place - 500 Gems, 9 Portal Packs, Event Card of the Season 2nd Place - 400 Gems, 5 Portal Portal Packs, Event Card of the Season 3rd Place - 350 Gems, 4 Portal Packs, Event Card of the Season Event Card from Tournaments L.E.A.F Pack The L.E.A.F pack is a new pack in PvZ Heroes, released alongside the portals set. It comes with 3 guaranteed cards: Vegetation Mutation, Superhero Call and Super-Rare L.E.A.F Beacon. This pack costs 200 gems and can be bought up to 4 times. Category:PvZ Heroes Category:Magic of TeleTrickster